At First Sight
by Camy.MD
Summary: Nolan doesn't know what to say, but he HAS to say something...'ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS' He loves her, he loves her but he would never, ever, imagine something like this could happen, his brain knows it is a very dangerous game but his heart is screaming "go for it!" Set after 2x01. Nemily! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Seriously!

**At First Sight **

_Hey guys! so it's been exactly 2 months since I left my home in Chile to learn Swedish in Stockholm, Sweden. I miss my family like hell but this time away it's been really inspiring and when I write I kind of feel closer to my family too... it's crazy ! It's the first time I'm going to do a kind of long-not that much- multi chapter story. _

_It begins after 2x01, as always a lot of Nemily and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. English is my second language, so sorry if you find any mistake._

_pd: Revenge and all it characters belongs to ABC, I'm just borrowing them. _

_Now, let's bring some Nemily !_

**~~N&E~~**

Chapter One: Seriously?!

'I am so damn tired of all this!' Emily couldn't help but scream, it turns out Victoria is alive and she and the white haired man are working together to take HER down and, she really doesn't have more energy left to fight back... but she has never been the kind of woman that hides from a fight. 'Once again, this is never going to end right?' She asks to "somebody" that will never give her an answer. She doesn't know what to do...her dad was right, revenge wasn't the answer and it only brings more pain but, she couldn't do anything about it either... so, she has to fight, she has to fight for her family. It seems like now it's time to make another of those life changing decisions... even if she doesn't really like her choices.

'I will be stuck in this damn circle my whole life' Yes, she has to fight. She's not going to give that bitch the pleasure of killing her too. She needs a plan, and that blonde friend of hers. This time the creepy white haired man and the ice queen are going down, forever.

Nolan arrives with a few grocery bags, 'Hey!' He inmediately realises something is wrong. 'Ems? What's going on inside that evil mind of yours?' She chuckles, 'Nothing, I just...I just realised that if I ever want to be truly free I...', Nolan is now really, really worried 'I what? please, talk to me' Emily sighs, 'I have to get rid of them'. He quivers with the frightening resolution in her voice, god forbid he ever becomes one of her enemies...he would be so screwed. 'Then, we will need a hell of a plan' that's all he can say, 'I know' she answers truthfully.

After a very long silence Emily speaks 'I know what I have to do!' She looks so happy that you wouldn't even imagine she's being threatened by a mercenary, 'What?' He says clearly confused and tired. 'First I have to get closer to Victoria, she still sees me as a threat so, we have to distract her for a while... make her think I'm not interested in her life anymore'... Nolan is more confused now 'And how do you plan to do that?' He doesn't understand anything, 'By getting married of course! you see, she thinks I want her money and if I get married to somebody else... well I could earn her trust again' 'Ems, and who is your lucky guy?' Emily smiles...'You, of course'

Nolan doesn't know what to say, but he HAS to say something...'ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS?!' He loves her, he loves her but he would never, **ever**, imagine something like this could happen, his brain knows it is a very dangerous game but his heart is screaming "go for it!". Emily laughs louder, 'No, I'm not crazy, if I have a man in my life and if we help Charlotte...Victoria would trust me, I would be like a friend in the dark'. He knows he can't win this... she already made up her mind, 'A wedding, seriously?' He asks, 'Seriously, you're the only one I trust that much to ask for something like this...' He decides to go with it, 'Okey then babe, let the show begins'

**~~N&E~~**

_So? what do you think? I know is a really short chapter but I don't like to spin around so much... and the next one will be up by the end of the week, let me know what you think... I'll leave you the name of the next chapter, to see if you can guess what's happening with these two. _

_Chapter two: Don't play with fire_

_Hope you like it as much as I do ! Kisses, Camy_


	2. Playing With Fire

Chapter Two: Playing With Fire

Nolan is wide awake, 'What the hell happened?' He knows this is too dangerous, specially for him...'I am the fool who's already in love with you' but he can't say no to her, he just can't. But since he agreed to "help" her, he will enjoy this as much as he can. and he also has this tiny,tiny feeling that something good will come out of this, so the idea of taking her out on a-fake-date makes him happy.

The next day he chooses a very elegant restaurant, and makes her wear a backless red dress... 'Nolan, how do I look?' She asks, 'You...you look stunning babe' He says grinning like an idiot. Before they get out, he takes her hand and gives a red rose, 'Beautiful and dangerous...just like you' Emily laughs, 'Thanks, but I belive you're taking this too seriously' He doesn't answer.

The first thing they notice when they arrive is Ashley, Daniel and Charlotte's presence but they act like they doesn't. 'Great' thinks Emily. the whole night is really fun, they talk about their past, his karate lessons, her training in Japan...Emily takes the first step this time, on the way out she kisses him and takes his hand. She knows she's playing with fire...and she might get burn.

What they doesn't realise is that someone is watching them...

'It was a great night, baby' Nolan says, 'Don't call me like that!' Emily says pretending to be mad, Nolan chuckles and adds 'Oh, you better get use to it, b-a-b-y'. She rolls her eyes.

In the morning he gets up before her and makes breakfast, 'I'm so getting burn' he thinks while climbing up the stairs. 'Good morning Ems' He says softly and she can't help but smile at him, 'Thanks Nolan', when he leaves she starts thinking about all "this". What was all that "let's get married' crap? She knows she's **never **going to earn Victoria's trust, she didn't when she was her son's fiancé for god's sake! but, she also has this tiny, tiny feeling that something good could come out of this, she's beggining to see him differently.

Two months goes by, and the plan seems to be forgotten... they act more and more as a real couple, and everyone is aware of it... except them or Emily to be exact, she still reminds him once in a while that this is "just a game" but she also can't denied that she's enjoying too much of Nolan's company. Romantic walks along the beach, watching the stars, they're literally doing everything together and the fact that he's not going to buy a new house doesn't make it easier, but she won't admit that she doesn't want him to move out. 'So this is why parents tell us to not play with fire' She says to herself, 'Thank god Dad never told me anything...'

Victoria smiles watching the pictures in her cellphone, 'What a beautiful couple, isn't my friend?' The white haired man starts laughing with her, 'Don't worry Victoria, they will be gone in no time' 'Ohh no' She suddenly says. 'let them enjoy a little bit longer... it will be more fun to watch them try to save each other'... the guy nods and adds 'That's why you're the ice queen'.

**~~N&E~~**

_Sooooooooooooo? what do you think? I have to say that I'm thrilled with the last chapter response, I hope I don't dissapoint you with this one ! There's still a lot more to come... _

_The next chapter will be longer, since it will be-kind of-Emily Centric, I want to explore her feelings a little bit more. I promise it will be up by sunday. _

_Anyway, thanks again to everyone who alerted, favorited or reviewed this story...you made my day !_

_Kisses, Camy._


	3. É Isso Aí (That's it)

Chapter Three: É Isso Aí /That's It

Since Nolan gives her gifts almost everyday and makes breakfast, Emily decides it's her time to surprise him, so to celebrate their three months as a "couple" she invites their friends to a nice, quiet night on the beach. Nolan started a fire a few minutes ago, and now the guests are arriving.

She picks a long, white summer dress and takes out her guitar, it's been a long time since the last time she did this and she feels really, really nervous but, she will do it...for him.

The fire is ready and everyone is waiting for her, Ashley, Daniel, Charlotte, Jack, Declan, even Amanda is there...

'So, today is a very special day for me and Nolan, It's been three months since we got together and I want to surprise him, because he does it for me every day and... well, here I go. Hope you like it, this song means a lot to me...' Nolan looks at her, clearly surprised and she blushes a little bit...

_É isso aí,como a gente achou que ia ser /That's is, just like people thought it would be A vida tão simples é boa... quase sempre /A life so simple is good... most of the time_

_É isso aí, os passos vão pelas ruas /That's it, steps goes down the streets Ninguém reparou na lua /Nobody noticed the moon A vida sempre continua /The life always goes on_

Nolan can't take his eyes off of her, he loves her more and more every second, but does she feel the same way?...and more important, she speaks portuguese? and she can sing too! He doesn't think he can love her more...

_Eu não sei parar de te olhar /I don't know how to stop looking at you Eu não sei parar de te olhar /I don't know how to stop looking at you Não vou parar de te olhar /I won't stop looking at you Eu não me canso de olhar /I don't get tired of looking at you Não sei parar...de te olhar /I don't know how to stop...looking at you_

Emily can feel tears rolling down her face, she doesn't know why but every she hears this song she starts crying, it means so much to her...in fact this song was the reason she spent almost a year in Rio de Janeiro learning portuguese. She loves it since the first second she heard it...

_É isso aí,há quem acredite em milagres /That's it, for those that believe in miracles Há quem cometa maldades /For those that do bad things Há quem não saiba dizer a verdade /For those that don't how to speak the truth_

_É isso aí,um vendedor de flores /That's it, a flowers seller Ensinar seus filhos a escolher seus amores/Teaches his children to choose their loves_

Everyone is in shock... Emily has an amazing voice, even if they really don't understand what the song means, they can feel it... the power in her voice let them know that whatever she's saying, it's really important...

_Eu não sei parar de te olhar /I don't know how to stop looking at you Eu não sei parar de te olhar /I don't know how to stop looking at you Não vou parar de te olhar /I won't stop looking at you Eu não me canso de olhar /I don't get tired of looking at you Não vou parar... de te olhar /I won't stop looking at you_

_É isso aí,há quem acredite em milagres /That's it, for those that believe in miracles Há quem cometa maldades /For those that do bad things Há quem não saiba dizer a verdade /For those that don't how to speak the truth_

_É isso aí,um vendedor de flores /That's it, a flowers seller Ensinar seus filhos a escolher seus amores/Teaches his children to choose their loves_

Nolan suddenly realises 'She loves me too!' but a voice in his head is warning him that he may be wrong.

_Eu não sei parar de te olhar /I don't know how to stop looking at you Eu não sei parar de te olhar /I don't know how to stop looking at you Não vou parar de te olhar /I won't stop looking at you Eu não me canso de olhar /I don't get tired of looking at you Não vou parar... de te olhar /I won't stop looking at you_

When she finishes, Nolan gets up and hugs her...but she wants more. And when he feels her lips over his, he knows he's lost. Emily realises what she did, but she only blushes a little and says 'I'm glad you liked it Nolan'. Everyone gets up, Ashley says 'Wooow! Emily, I didn't know you can speak portuguese, let alone have that voice!' Charlotte also says 'Yes sweetie, your voice is beautiful!'. Emily thanks all of them, smiles and takes Nolan's hand...Nolan whispers 'I love you Ems'.

That's it, this is no longer a game, Emily is aware that she's falling for him, but doesn't say anything and he understands...she's not ready, not yet.

When all the guests go home, she feels like she has to say something 'Nolan?' He turns around 'Yes?' Both smile, and she says 'I... just want you to know that, I will be there... I...just need more time, you know... to get used to all this' He nods, 'I know, I will wait for it, good night'. 'Good night Nolan'.

**~~N&E~~**

_Hey ! well... É isso Aí is my favorite song, in fact my dad sings it for me all the time, and it seemed __appropriate__... at first I wasn't going to translate it but, it wasn't fair, anyway hope you catch the "magic" too (__ watch?v=Agi57i7Thec&feature=related__) there's the link for the alive version with Ana Carolina and Seu Jorge. _

_Woow, so Nolan said the three words... in the next ones I will show how both of them "process" all of it... _

_Hope you like this chapter too ! _

_Kisses, Camy :*_


	4. Crazy For You

Chapter Four: Crazy For You

'What. The. Hell. I. Just. Did?!' Nolan feels like his head is going to explode, 'I lost her, I lost her...' Even if Emily assured him that it was ok, even if she told him that she just needed more time...he's freaking out. Literally.

"I love you" those 3 simple words, are a **huge **game changer... for him, this was never a game, for him this is pretty real. He's crazy about her, he loves her... completely, even that "revengeful" part of her, at his eyes she's perfect, that fusion of the sweet little Amanda and the confident Emily Thorne.

'I am crazy for you' He sighs, this is all too much...being so close and so far at the same time, it's killing him, but she said "I'll be there" and that is enough to make him grin like an idiot for the rest of his life.

Emily Thorne, Amanda Clarke... who cares! for him she's his Ems, and nothing is going to change that. 'What did you do to me?' He is talking to himself, his head is too busy to process something else, his head is too loud right now.

And then he starts thinking about David, is he okay with this? He promised him he would take care of his daughter for as long as he could... which right now could be forever. 'Woow, stop right there' is he really thinking about it? forever? 'David, I need a sign' He laughs, he can't believe this... not even in his wildest dream about them, he would have imagine this, let alone the fact that Emily didn't kill him when he said **that** to her, she kissed him for god's sake !

'She. Kissed. Me' Just think about it sends shivers down his spine, he knows she has him wrapped around her finger, 'I would do anything for you' He's loosing it.

And... what if she just said that to make him happy? what if she doesn't want anything to do with him? What if she takes him out of her life? 'No' He says, without a doubt. He will never leave her side, it doesn't matter what happens... he will **never** leave her side.

He made a promise to a friend, and he won't break it. He will always protect her...

'Ems... I love you, I will always love you' And with that thought he goes straight to bed.

**~~N&E~~**

_Nolan is freaking out! Is Emily too? wait until the next one... it will be up soon, I promise. _

_/SPOILER ALERT,DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCH 2X02/_

_OMG! the chapter was totally amazing, I felt the need to update today because, yeah Padma is now here 77 and the bitch is back and... Emily's new boy is here too and THE WHITE HAIRED MAN IS DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD ! what a hell of a chapter !_

_Anyway I needed to take that out of my system, hope you like this chapter too ! _

_Kisses, Camy :*_


	5. Eyes Open

Chapter Five: Eyes Open

Emily always has loved the beach, it's like a sanctuary, nothing can go wrong there... just her and the ocean. She knew this day would come, she knew this wasn't a good idea, she knew they would burn sooner or later... she knew she would fall for him.

He is the only one that has been, is, and always will be by her side. He has proven himself loyal to her too many times... he almost died for her! He is the only one who truly knows her and loves her despite all the things she has done. 'He loves **me**' She says softly, and then the weight of her words hit her...

Daniel loved Emily Thorne, Jack loves Amanda Clarke

But Nolan, Nolan loves...**her**

She's grateful for being alone right now, because her eyes start getting wet, she feels like the weight of the whole world has been lifted from her shoulders... she's free again. 'Damn you Nolan Ross!' She laughs until she can't breath, and looks up... the moon is beautiful tonight, is like the whole nature agreed to be breathtaking tonight...just for her.

She remembers a line from an old song, it said something about having wings and flying away... 'Is this what love is supposed to feel like?' She sighs, maybe it is... 'it seems like the wedding...could be real'

She's feeling cold but doesn't care about it, she wants to hold on to this moment forever, the moment when she, Amanda Clarke-Emily Thorne, opens her eyes and **really **sees what has been in front of her the whole time.

She waits a few minutes before going back to bed, she still feels like she's just an actress and in any moment the director is going to scream "cut"... she doesn't believe in happy endings... for her nothing is easy, but once again...this isn't a normal situation, she has to consider all the options.

In the morning, she wakes up thinking about him... and decides it's time for a new surprise.

"Meet me at 6, I have a surprise for you... wear a nice suit. Kisses, Ems"

Once she hits "send" she goes to the bathroom and takes a long, relaxing shower. Her first stop, that new Italian boutique... she needs a new dress. After what felt like hours, she finds the perfect one: a short blue one that hugs all her curves, it's like made for her. She adds a pair of black high heels and decides she looks well enough.

Then she goes back home a makes a reservation, 'yeah, a table for two. 6:30. yes, thank you!' After she hungs up she realises Nolan hasn't answer yet... she has this bad feeling ... 'Maybe I'm just nervous, it will be a great night... our first real date' she assures herself, 'yeah, I am just nervous'.

**~~N&E~~**

_Hey ! two chapters in one day, I felt bad because the last one is so short... so since this one was already finished, i thought why not? heheheehe anyway, you know what to do... next chapter will be up in a few days, it depends mostly on my amount of homework...so fingers cross !_

_So, let me hear what you think... there's still a few chapters left... _

_Kisses, Camy :*_


	6. Skyfall

Chapter Six: Skyfall

It is 7 pm and Emily doesn't have any idea where Nolan could be, He hasn't answer her text also so...she's getting really worried. Nolan is not the kind of guy who doesn't answer you, in fact he always has his phone with him. 'I exposed him' she thinks, after all the white haired man already knows that she is Amanda Clarke, and she already saved Nolan once...but now, now it's completely different. The man probably knows that if he gets him, she will be there again. 'Ohh no!' it suddenly hits her, all the times that she felt like they we're being followed... 'NO!' She goes up quickly, changes her clothes and drives to Victoria's cabin.

'VICTORIA! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!'. On the inside, Victoria smiles mischievously, 'Hi dear Emily, how can I help you?' Emily's blood is boiling, she doesn't have time to be polite... 'Where is him?' She asks, Victoria looks at her pretending she doesn't know 'Where's who?' 'Where is Nolan?' Emily tries again. 'Why would I know where he is? I thought you were his girlfriend...' Emily can't take it anymore, so instead of wasting her time, she slaps her. 'Now...W-H-E-R-E IS NOLAN?!' Victoria starts laughing, and Emily slaps her again, this time Victoria tries to grab her hair but Emily's faster. 'Victoria, I'm only going to ask one more time or I swear to god I will broke that perfect nose of yours!' Victoria stands up and punches Emily, 'You really thought you could beat me? I'm more than a pretty face darling' With her annoying laugh, she punches Emily one more... but Emily kicks her and once the socialité is on the floor she takes her gun out, Victoria is now scared... she has never seen her like this before, 'Ok, Ok! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!' Emily lets her go, but her gun is still in her head. 'HE has him...this is the address' Emily smiles, and before she leaves she says... 'This, will stay between us. if you leave me and Nolan alone...I won't tell anybody your "little secret" **but** if you try to put a finger on me again, I will make sure that your death is real' Victoria nods, scared of the tone in her voice. Emily leaves, she has to find Nolan.

Victoria doesn't know if she should laugh or cry, she always knew this girl wasn't the sweet angel everybody thinks she is, she wouldn't never imagine that she would beat the crap out of her. The Ice Queen loves challenges but she's also smart enough to know when it is the right time to back off.

On the other hand, Nolan is tied up in a white room...listening to that crazy, telling him how much he will enjoy killing him but that he will enjoy it more when he kills Emily. His Emily... he remembers the text that he never had the chance to answer, and decides that if he's going to die...he wants to hear her voice, for the last time. 'Hey! yes you, the creepy guy... I want to ask you something' 'Yes?' the white haired man looks at him, clearly confused. 'I want to talk to her... if you're going to kill me, at least let me say goodbye'.

After what it felt like a year, the white haired man entered in the room, and lets Nolan's phone on the table... 'It's on speaker, this will be so fun' He sits on the other side of the table and Nolan waits...

Emily's freaking out, she knows first hand that when a hitman fails a job, if he has another chance he won't make the same mistake. A few blocks away from her destination, her phone rings and her heart stops beating... 'Nolan'. She answers the call and hears a soft 'Hi Ems...'

**~~N&E~~**

_Yay ! chapter six, I hope you like this one as much as I do and... next one will be up by sunday... _

_As always, leave your thoughts in that white box. _

_Kisses, Camy :*_


	7. Please Don't

Chapter Seven: Please don't!

_...Emily's freaking out, she knows first hand that when a hitman fails a job, if he has another chance he won't make the same mistake. A few blocks away from her destination, her phone rings and her heart stops beating... 'Nolan'. She answers the call and hears a soft 'Hi Ems...'_

'Hi Ems... I'm sorry I can't go with you today, I'm in the middle of something' Nolan says, hoping she doesn't know, hoping she won't save him... he sobs. 'I am so sorry Ems...' She cries, her heart breaks. 'Nolan...no, I am the one that is sorry, I ... I am the one that always puts you in danger, this is my fault' Nolan realises she knows, 'I don't care as long as YOU are safe, please...please don't come here babe... _**please!**_' He begs.

The white haired man watches the scene developing in front of him, he doesn't speak or anything... just watch, he thinks it's interesting, the things love can make you do...this guy, for example, is willing to die as long as his "Ems" is safe. He won't say anything, he won't end the phone call either, he will just watch ... and then he will wait for little Amanda.

Emily tries to say something, 'Nol-' 'No!, Ems... just listen ok? I love you, I love you! and I know this was supposed a game but I really love you, and I don't want you to die, I want you to live a long and happy life, I want...' 'I love you too Nolan, I love you too...you're not saying goodbye to me today, that will be our life !' She cries harder, Nolan can hear her and his heart breaks...'Ems' he says softly, 'Ems, I have to go soon... so I just want you to know that I have always loved you, since the very first time I saw you... when I gave you the box, do you believe in love at first sight? 'cause I didn't but in that moment I just knew it' Emily smiles trough the tears remembering that day, 'I don't know when was the exact moment I fell for you, but... you can't leave me behind, not now... not now that we can be together for real, not now when I just realise how I feel for you, not now that I know that I love you...please' He can feel the desperation in her voice, but he has to be strong 'Ems, promise me you will go away... promise me you will be safe' 'I can't do that, I'm sorry' and before Nolan can adds something else, she ends the call. It's time to find him.

'Emily! No!' He screams angrily at the phone, he knew it... she will be there soon. The white haired man stands up and throws the phone away, 'Now that the show is over, it's my turn' Nolan doesn't speak, he only hopes Emily stays away.. even if he knows that's not going to happen.

Fifteen minutes later, she arrives to an empty building... 'Empty my ass' she thinks, and starts walking faster. Once inside, she looks for the stairs... according to the bitch, he is on the third floor.

'Well, well... look who's here! Welcome, **Amanda**' Emily stays quiet, 'Where is him?' she asks. He starts laughing... 'Ahhh Love, that wonderful feeling... the one that took down your father, and now you' Emily fakes a smile, 'Yeahh yeah hilarious! now, where is him?' He steps back, turns on a tv and says 'Why don't you see it yourself ?'

There he is, lying on the ground...bleeding, with a very deep cut in his arm, his face full of bruises and a broken leg. Her heart breaks again, 'Let him go!' She begs, 'He doesn't have anything to do with this!' The man looks away, and she takes her gun, quickly grabs him and puts the gun in his head...'I won't make the same mistake again' His eyes are wide open, and without doubts... Emily pulls the trigger.

After a few minutes, she finds the room where that crazy had him. 'Nolan!' She runs to his side, and he smiles...'Ems, I thought I will never see you again' and then, he faints. Emily cuts the ropes and takes him to the hospital as fast as she can.

When the doctors ask about his injuries, she lies easily and goes to the waiting room. 5 hours later, the surgeon lets her know that even if the cut was really deep, he won't have any nerve damage and his leg is doing great. He has to stay two weeks for observation and after that he will have to do physical therapy for two or three months. Emily nods and asks 'Can I see him?' she can't wait anymore. The doctor smiles, 'Of course, he woke up a while ago...asking for you'. She thanks him, and goes to see Nolan.

Both smile, 'I saved you...again' she says, pretending to be annoyed. He laughs 'We are like a very twisted fairytale, you're the prince and sadly, I'm the princess' she laughs too, 'I love you' he takes her hand 'I love you too Ems'.

A few minutes later, a nurse comes in to let Emily know that visiting hours are over, 'Can she stay here tonight?' Nolan asks, 'I don't want to be alone'. Emily looks at her with her eyes full of hope and she can't say no. 'Well, in that case I will bring you some blankets'. They talk for a few more minutes and Nolan falls asleep. But Emily is wide awake... 'I killed a man' she sighs, she knows it was her only option... otherwise they wouldn't be here now, and it's not like she's going to get caught, the man doesn't even has a name, and he's a terrorist and a murderer... but, she killed him, and she will never forget that. 'I am sorry dad'.

The next morning, she wakes up before him, has breakfast in the cafeteria, brushes her teeth and fixes her hair. 'Hey babe, how's your arm?' Nolan chuckles, she amazes him...'Good, this painkillers are awesome... come here' She sits on the bed and he kisses her. 'Ems... I think the game is finally over' The smile on her face fades away and she looks at him clearly confused 'What do you mean?' 'We can do whatever we want, we can be together now...you know, for real' Emily smiles again, 'I know'.Two weeks later, Nolan is discharged and they go back to The Hamptons. Emily takes care of his arm and soon enough everything is back to normal.

They doesn't even realise when is Nolan's last day of PT, 3 whole months of pure peace. It's time to finally have that special date, and Nolan has a huge surprise.

**~~N&E~~**

_And seven is up ! final is next, and maybe... maybe one more, it depends on you :)_

_What do you think the surprise is ? _

_So, only 3 more weeks and I will go back home *-* I'm so excited ! writing this really helped me, I was feeling kind of sad (you know, like when you see a picture or is one of your friends birthday and you know you can't be there), but now I'm all smiles hahaahahaha_

_Kisses, hope you like it !_

_Camy .-_


	8. Can't Help Falling In Love

Chapter Eight: Can't Help Falling In Love

Nolan can't stop smiling, he's so excited about the "surprise" that he thinks he won't be able to keep the secret for so long. He sends a text to his girlfriend... 'Wow, that sounds good' He thinks.

"Ems, I'll pick you up at 7. Pack all your summer clothes. I love you"

Emily smiles when she reads it. "Where are we going?" she hits send and waits for a while. "I won't tell you :P " She laughs, he's such a child... but she's very excited about their misterious trip, so she begins to pack.

Soon enough, it's 7 and Nolan arrives. She's waiting for him at the door with 2 suitcases, 'Honey, my luggage is ready...' he says confused, Emily giggles and says 'I know, you told me to pack ALL my summer clothes... this (pointing at the suitcases) is it' Both laugh, Nolan takes the car keys and drives to the airport.

'Nolan... where are we going?' She asks again, he doesn't say anything... he just gives her her boarding pass, and when he sees her smile... he knows this is will be an awesome trip. 'RIO DE JANEIRO!' She screams happily, 'Oh my god, it's been so long... this is... I... I don't know what to say' She can't speak and the smile in Nolan's face grows even wider. 'Don't worry babe, you have a whole month to say thank you... besides, your smile is enough to me' He says softly, and kisses her cheek. 'Well, what are we waiting for?!' Emily starts running towards Inmigration and Nolan feels like he's chasing a child but he doesn't care, he loves to see her like this...

After 13 hours, they are finally in the Aeroporto Internacional do Galeão... and Emily feels at home. 'Ohh I missed this' She's all smiles and Nolan is falling all over again for her. 'I love how you speak portuguese, it's so sexy' He whispers near her ear, sending shivers down her spine, she simply says 'Amo você' (I love you).

The ride to their hotel is really quick, despite all the traffic and Nolan is surprised that even at 3 am, the city is still wide awake. Emily starts recognizing all the places and finally she knows where they're going, 'Our hotel is in Leblon, am I right?' Nolan laughs, 'I knew you would realize soon enough, I hope it's okay... I don't know a lot about this city but the girl from the agency told me this place was the best' 'And she is right, I can't wait to show you everything !'.

'The Sheraton, really?' She asks, he kisses her... 'I asked for the best'. They can't wait to be inside their room, and it doesn't surprise Emily when the girl in the reception gives her the keys of the Petrópolis Suite, the best... right before the presidential. The view from the room is absolutely stunning, both are speechless. Emily kisses him and goes straight to bed, Nolan stays up for a while but soon he is by her side

They spend the whole day at the beach, drinking Caipirinhas and talking about everything... 'It feels like it was years ago' She agrees, she can't believe how different her life is now...but she's happy. After they watch the sunset, they go back to the hotel and get ready for dinner, and just when she is reaching the dinning room he takes her arm and leads her to the front door... 'Another surprise?' she raises an eyebrow and he kisses her, 'Yes, another surprise'.

When she sees the little table in the middle of the beach, she feels her eyes getting wet... 'Nolan, this is beautiful' She says softly, her voice full of love...'Not as much as you' She blushes, he sits next to her and both enjoy their first-of many-romantic night.

After that night, the days go by quickly... Emily wakes him up everyday at the crack of dawn, she wants him to know the city the way she did...and he just follows her around, and Emily laughs everytime she hears him humming "The girl From Ipanema". Before they notice, it's their last day in the city and Emily saved the best for last...

'Wake up! C'mon we're going to the best place today!' She says excited, for her the "Cristo Redentor" (Christ the redeemer) is the most beautiful place of the whole city and has the best view of Rio. Nolan follows her instructions and after the check out is done, they are ready to go.

Nolan is exhausted... 'Ems, why we have to take the normal stairs? I want to take the elevator' She laughs, 'Don't worry grandpa, just a few more and we will be there...' And she is right, there it is...the most amazing view of Rio...right in front of them. Nolan wants a picture of her and the Christ, but he doesn't know how to take it... the Christ is too big, and she looks at him...so focussed that he doesn't notice the way the other tourists were taking their pictures, 'Nolan' She says, but he doesn't listen... 'Nolan!' She says louder and he looks at her... 'Look at the others babe, you have to lie down' With that the picture is done, and Nolan runs to hug her, he holds her tight like he's about to loose her. In his arms, she feels so safe...she doesn't want to let him go, but he suddenly steps back...

_If it's meant to be, it will happen...no matter what you do to avoid it... you will always end up right where you're supposed to be..._

'Ems, I need to ... Hmm, I...' He is so nervous, 'Ems, I ...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?'

Emily feels like her heart is about to burst with joy, and tears cloud her vision. 'Yes, Nolan.. Yes!' The people around them starts cheering, but they... they are in their own world.

_...And we, we belong together_

**~~N&E~~**

_What do you think ? I can't believe this is the end... the epilogue will be up by sunday. So, I want to thank all... for your support, your kind words, just for reading. writing really makes me feel at home. I put my heart in this story. And now, I can't wait to be back ! Just 15 days to go ! Is amazing how time flies... _

_Anyway, thanks again to everyone who took the time to read this, leave a comment, etc... all of it means a lot to me. _

_Kisses, Camy.- _


	9. I Would Do It Again

Epilogue: I Would Do It Again

Emily is looking at her three little girls play at the beach, Nolan sits next to her...'They are beautiful' she says, with her voice full of love. He smiles, 'I always knew we would have beautiful children'.

Sophia, the eldest, starts running towards them... Ema and Amelia follows her. 'Daddy, look what we found!' Amy screams and Sophia shows him the piece of wood. Emily looks at him, 'Do you recognize it?'...

_Once they got back from Rio, She decided that a meaningful way to start "fresh" was to put some pictures of her happiest moments in the infinity box and buried them. She did it at the beach... Nolan gave her strenght the entire time, that was it. It was time to start living...'Now the box will be full of love, just like our life'. _

'I thought I would never see it again' Nolan says, obviously they are very touched, and their daughters doesn't have a clue about what's going... Ema, the youger, starts crying. 'Sweetie, why are you crying?' Emily asks, Emma sobs and tries to speak ...'I ... tought...we...wrong' Nolan takes her in his arms. 'Baby, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact you found something very, very important for us' He smiles and Sophia says 'But we only found a piece wood...' she's very confused so Emily takes her hand and shows her the double infinity simbol... 'Sweetie, you found the most important part'

In the afternoon, the whole family sits by the fireplace... the girls sing along with Emily, and Nolan watches his girls with a huge smile on his face... 'I love you so much'

After everything that happened, it seems incredible that they are living such an amazing life, but they would pass trough the same if it means they would be this happy, yes, all of it. without a doubt.

"..._After a very long silence Emily speaks 'I know what I have to do!' She looks so happy that you wouldn't even imagine she's being threatened by a mercenary, 'What?' He says clearly confused and tired. 'First I have to get closer to Victoria, she still sees me as a threat so, we have to distract her for a while... make her think I'm not interested in her life anymore'... Nolan is more confused now 'And how do you plan to do that?' He doesn't understand anything, 'By getting married of course! you see, she thinks I want her money and if I get married to somebody else... well I could earn her trust again' 'Ems, and who is your lucky guy?' Emily smiles...'You, of course'.._."

**~~N&E~~**

_It's over, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. Thanks to everyone !_

_Kisses, Camy.-_


End file.
